1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a head-up display which displays an image so that an observer can view a virtual image from an eyebox of the observer, and relates to a mobile body equipped with the head-up display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-108429 discloses a head-up display in which light emitted from a light source in a back of a liquid crystal panel is uniformed to transmission-illuminate the liquid crystal panel. The head-up display includes a light source, a first collective lens, a diffusion plate, and a second collective lens.